For You
by fesanur
Summary: Draco Malfoy adalah cowok pesimis yang egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Hermione Granger adalah kebalikannya. Cantik, periang, ceria, pintar dan pemberani.Namun,apa yang terjadi bila keduanya jatuh cinta?
1. Chapter 1

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya , bukan punya saya

A/N: Ini fanfiction pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada salah kata. Hope u enjoy!

Angst Romance

Main character : Draco Malfoy, hermione granger

Dramione

For You

Chapter 1 : Welcome to Hogwarts

Malfoy duduk di sofa coklat mahal disamping perapian sambil memandangi sekeliling ruang tamunya yang mewah. Malfoy manor.

Rumah itu mewah. Draco menghabiskan hampir setiap waktunya saat liburan disini. Kadang menelusuri seluk beluk rumahnya yang besar dan penuh rahasia. Kadang hal itu memiliki kepuasan sendiri. Walaupun sebagian besar dari rumah itu menyimpan rahasia tergelap dan mengerikan.

Ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu yang spesial. "Ini saatnya" pikirnya. Bocah 12 tahun itu menunggu dengan sabar dari pagi.

Saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara... Sangat pelan tetapi cukup untuk membuat Draco mendongak ke atas. Ia sudah sangat siaga. Dia tahu inilah yang ia nanti.

Seekor burung hantu putih menukik turun dari jendela - jendela atas Malfoy Manor yang indah. Membawa seikat gulungan kertas di cakarnya.

Ia mendarat dengan anggun di bahu Draco. Draco melemparnya dengan beberapa biji bertie botts. Burung itu menelannya bulat-bulat dan bersandar di bahu Draco menikmati masa istirahatnya.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Draco tersenyum. Draco berdiri sangat tiba-tiba sehingga burung hantu itu protes krena mengganggu masa bersantainya dan burung itu terbang keluar jendela.

Ayahnya tidak ada di rumah. Ia bilang hendak ke kementrian. Tapi Draco yakin ayahnya ada di Knockturn Alley mlakukan tugas-tugas gelapnya. Narcissa sedang menyihir beberapa bawang agar terkupas dengan sendirinya saat draco berlari masuk ke dapur. Ibunya terlihat cantik dengan baju hitam sempurnanya dan rambut pirangnya yang menambahkan aksen pada matanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat muda. Kini dipenuhi ekspresi terkejut.

Tapi ia tersenyum.

Dengan segera Narcissa menurunkan tongkatnya. Menyentuh lengan Draco dan segalanya berputar dan berputar...

Hermione tahu bahwa sejak kecil dia berbeda. Ia bisa melakukan beberapa hal - hal yang dianggap beberapa temannya sangat menakjubkan. Ia tidak terkejut saat mendapat surat tersebut. Hanya kebahagiaan yang melandanya. Satu - satunya yang ia khawatirkan adalah orang tuanya, yang tampaknya. (Tentu saja jika orang tuamu adalah dokter gigi) sama sekali akan berpendapat bahwa sekolah sihir itu adalah lelucon belaka dan tidak akan mengizinkannya masuk kesana.

Namun ternyata, yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Hermione masih mencoba mengingat dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak mengenakan mantra apapun pada orang tuanya saat ia menunjukkan surat tersebut. Ya. Surat bukti penerimaan siswa di Hogwarts. Dan orang tuanya mengizinkannya. Ia rasa orang tuanya mulai beradaptasi akan keanehan – keanehan yang tidak masuk akal ini.

Tapi tentu saja itu masuk akal baginya.. Sangat masuk akal...

Draco membencinya. Mungkin itu sudah sifat temurun dari ayahnya untuk membencinya. Ia tahu siapa dia. Bahkan tanpa harus menanyakan namanya. HARRY POTTER.

Draco sedang mengukur seragam barunya saat anak bertampang lugu itu (yang jelas sekali masih syok atas smua pemandangan yang dilihatnya di Diagon Alley) memasuki berusaha tidak menghiraukannya saat Madam Malkins beralih untuk membantu Harry mengukur seragamnya.

Draco keluar dari toko bersama ibunya. Narcissa tampaknya menemukan seorang kenalan lamanya dan mulai berbicara tak henti - henti. Draco tahu bila ia tetap disana, pembicaraan itu akan berlangsung selama 2 jam lebih. Maka, iapun beranjak berlari menyusuri diagon alley.

Hermione berjalan ceria sepanjang Diagon Alley bersama kedua orang tuanya (yang tentu saja tertinggal diblakang) yang linglung. Berhenti di depan segerombolan anak-anak yang tampaknya sedang mengamati dengan seksama di depan toko sapu, iapun tertarik. Sambil menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat,tanpa sadar... Hermione merasa dihantam oleh sesuatu.

Pirang. Itu yg pertama kali disadarinya. Itu satu-satunya warna yang disadarinya saat keduanya terjatuh ke lantai. Hermione bangun membersihkan debu dari bajunya, lalu menjulurkan tangan hendak meminta maaf.

"Apa yang... Bajuku jadi kotor! Dasar perempuan sialan!" Bocah itu berdiri dan menatapnya. Pipi hermione merona.. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa... "Ah... Mudblood pula! Minggir!" Ia menepis tangan Hermione, berjalan cepat sambil menggerutu.

Aneh.. Hermione sama skli tidak kesal. Satu hal yang dia sadari sedang dia ucapkan di pikirannya...

"Cowok itu imut juga." dan iapun tersenyum sendiri

Hermione berlari menyusuri jalan sepanjang Diagon Alley sambil tersenyum - senyum kecil. Ia tidak sadar, bahwa hari itu adalah awal semua peristiwa paling fantastis yang akan tercatat di sejarah sihir.

To be continued...

A/N : cerita ini fiksi, dan diambil berdasarkan karakter - karakter dan setting dari harry potter. Pada buku dan film, Hermione dan Draco selalu digambarkan bermusuhan dan saling membenci tapi kupikir akan sangat baik jika keadaan itu dibalik. Ini fanfiction pertamaku hope you guys enjoy :) jangan lupa klik tombol review


	2. Chapter 2

For You

Disclaimer : semua tokoh adalah milik dan ciptaan JK Rowling. Saya hanya mengembangkan jalan ceritanya.

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst

Character : Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger

A/N : untuk semua yang sudah membaca chapter 1nya terima kasih banyak! Semoga kalian juga suka chapter yang ini! Untuk saran - saran dan masukannya terima kasih banyak! Sudah saya coba masukkan di chapter ini Dan sekali lagi Tolong jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Selamat membaca!

Hermione's Pov

Semua hal tersebut... terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu dan samar - samar hilang dari lamunan Hermione.

Ia duduk termenung memandang jendela dalam kelas transfigurasi. Harry dan Ron melongo menatapnya. Mustahil bagi mereka, untuk bahkan membayangkan Hermione tidak serius dalam kelas. Merasa diamati, Hermione memandang kedua sahabatnya, yang sedang berbisik - bisik dalam kekaguman dengan tatapan tajam.

"Miss Granger," Terdengar suara Profesor McGonagall. Dengan segera Hermione membalikkan badan dan tampak sangat malu. "Ya, profesor?" "Apa kau mengerti apa yang baru saja saya terangkan?" "Ya, tentu saja profesor." "Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong kau praktekkan di depan." Hermione sudah biasa melakukan ini. Ini lebih seperti penghargaan dari guru - guru untuk mempraktekkan bahan baru daripada hukuman.

Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Hermione benar - benar merasa aneh dan pembawaannya buruk sepanjang hari ini. Semalam, ia bermimpi tentang Draco Malfoy dan dirinya, saat menerima surat penerimaan dari Hogwarts dan saat mereka berdua pertama kali berjumpa dan ia menghabiskan harinya merenungkan mimpi tersebut.

Hermione maju ke depan sambil memegang tongkat sihirnya. Di meja McGonagall ada sebuah apel. "Ubahlah menjadi kucing." Ucap profesor itu. Hermione menghela napas. (yang mengagetkan McGonagall dan membuat Ron hampir menjatuhkan penanya) Lalu ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan terdengar bunyi "POF!" Pelan. McGonagall baru saja akan menyuruh anak - anak untuk mencontoh miss Granger sebelum Parvati Patil berteriak dari belakang. "Kucingnya! Lihat! Warnanya merah seperti apel! Dan lihat buntutnya!" Satu kelas menjadi berisik. McGonagall langsung berpaling dan mendapati seekor kucing persia dengan bulu persis seperti apel dan ekornya seperti tangkai apel sedang tertidur malas di meja. Satu kelas ramai. Mcgonagall tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan Ron benar - benar sudah terjatuh dari kursinya. Harry hanya memandang wajah Hermione yang tampaknya sudah ingin pingsan.

Memeluk buku transfigurasinya, Hermione Granger berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai 1. Ia berlari sejauh mungkin menjauhi kelas transfigurasi. Ia kembali teringat akan mimpinya. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Kini, ia , Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley sudah menjadi sahabat karib. Malfoy telah menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka. Tetapi, Hermione tak pernah menceritakan kejadian ini kepada Harry dan Ron. Tak terbersit sekalipun di pikirinnya bagaimana reaksi mereka bila mereka tahu.

Ia lalu memikirkan kelas transfigurasi dan menyumpahi - nyumpahi dirinya sendiri. "Benar - benar memalukan!" pikirnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan kesalahan seperti itu? Bodoh se.." Sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya membuyarkan lamunannya. Hermione berbalik. "Oh, kau Harry. Ada apa?" "Kau tidak apa - apa hermione? Kau tampak..." Harry berhenti sebentar, berusaha memilih kata - katanya. "Tidak begitu baik." "Tidak, aku baik - baik saja. Trims." "Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" Harry kembali bertanya. "Aku.. A..." Hermione baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya berjalan berkeliling tanpa tujuan daritadi dan melupakan semua jadwal pelajaran sekolahnya. "Kita ada pelajaran ramuan hari ini." Harry berkata. "Dengan Slytherin." Tambah Harry dengan sedikit lirih. "Oh, aku tahu, ayo cepat nanti kau dimarahi profesor Snape lagi!" "Hey! Siapa yang daritadi mondar - mandir di sini!" "Oh sudahlah ayo cepat!" Hermione segera menarik tangan Harry dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Mereka tidak seberuntung yang mereka kira. Snape sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas ramuan dengan tangan terlipat. "Oh Tuhan" Harry menggumam. Tepat saat mereka tiba di pertigaan menuju ruang ramuan, sesosok laki - laki jangkung dengan rambut berantakan yang berwarna merah muncul. "Ron!" Harry dan Hermione berseru bersamaan. "Kalian tidak akan sesenang itu melihat Mr. Weasley sekarang, terutama karena kalian akan berhadapan dengan 10 lembar esai." Snape berkata dengan suara datar yang berat lalu memandang tajam ke Harry.

Mereka bertiga masuk. Saat mereka hendak menempati kursi paling belakang yang masih kosong, Hermione menangkap sosok Draco yang sedang tersenyum sinis pada Harry. Hermione memandangnya dengan sebal seperti biasa. Tetapi, ia teringat mimpinya tadi malam dan menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Anehnya, saat mata Draco memandang melewati Harry lalu Ron, dan berhenti pada dirinya, Draco juga berhenti tersenyum dan tertunduk berpura - pura sibuk pada buku dan penanya. Hermione mengernyit kebingungan.

Harry dan Ron sudah berlari menuju aula dengan alasan perut yang keroncongan, mengesampingkan 10 lembar esai ramuan dan jenis - jenisnya. Hermione, yang menyesali semua keteledorannya hari itu berniat memperbaiki harga dirinya dengan menulis esai sebaik – baiknya. "Benar - benar bodoh. Hanya karena mimpi saja hariku bisa kacau begini!" Tapi ia masih ingat wajah Draco, saat menerima surat tersebut. Semuanya tampak sangat jelas. Seakan ia benar - benar berada di Malfoy Manor waktu itu. Dan ia juga mengingat hari pertama ia bertemu dengannya saat di Diagon Alley dan semua itu tergambar jelas kemarin malam di mimpinya seperti melihat melalui pevensive...

"Lihat siapa yang di sana! Oh si darah lumpur! Ha - ha - ha! Mana si Potty dan Gingerhead kesayanganmu!" Hermione mendongak. Mendapati bahwa ia berpapasan dengan Malfoy yang tentu saja sedang memasang tampang muka mengejek. "Diam kau Malfoy. Sebaiknya kau mencari pekerjaan lain selain mengangguku sebelum aku menyihirmu menjadi siput!" Hermione membalas ketus. "Oh! Begitukah Miss Mudblood o'Granger? Kulihat kau tidak begitu berhasil dalam kelas transfigurasi tadi siang." Lalu Draco terkekeh.

Baru saja Hermione ingin membalasnya, tiba - tiba terdengar suara dan kilatan di belakangnya dan suara Goyle. "Impedimenta!" Ia mendengar suara letusan tetapi anehnya ia tidak merasakan apa - apa. Walaupun ia cukup yakin mantra itu ditujukan untuknya. Ia malah mendengar suara Draco, "Rictumsempra!" Dan suara BRUK! Goyle terjengkang ke belakang.

Kebingungan, Hermione menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Draco ada di sana. Menghadap Goyle yang jatuh terjerembab ke belakang. Mulut Hermione menganga. Draco berbalik menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan. Draco juga tampak kebingungan. Tidak sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Draco melindunginya? Tidak mungkin! Ia Melukai temannya untuk melindungi seorang mudblood. Namun keraguan di wajah Draco tak lama ditunjukkannya. Dengan segera ia telah mendapatkan lagi kepercayaan dirinya dan ia berpaling pada Goyle. "Apa yang kau lakukan tolol! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita kalau ada prefek yang lewat? Dasar bodoh!" Tampaknya alasan itu cukup masuk akal untuk Goyle karena ia sudah bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dan tampaknya sudah bisa menerima alasan Draco walaupun masih tampak sedikit kesal. Draco menariknya lalu pergi menuju aula. Hermione bengong. Tak mampu bergerak...

Draco's Pov

Draco benar - benar kebingungan. Tak pernah selama ini ia begitu bingung. Entah apa yang ia lakukan tadi. "Melindungi Granger? Yang benar saja! Apa yang kupikirkan?" Draco memarahi dirinya sendiri selagi ia berjalan menuju koridor - koridor dekat ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ia berpisah dengan Goyle di dekat aula tadi. Memutuskan untuk tak ikut makan malam, ia memerintahkan Goyle untuk tidak mengikutinya dan tetap di aula. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang rekreasi.

Tembok bergeser dan Draco masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang bertema hijau. Memandang berkeliling, ia menyadari bahwa ia satu - satunya orang di sana. Ia duduk di sofa dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Draco memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Benar - benar aneh, ia seperti menonton sebuah film tentang dirinya tetapi anehnya, ia juga melihat potongan - potongan kejadian yang terjadi pada Hermione Granger juga dilihatnya. Dan juga... Saat mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu. Draco masih ingat. Rambut coklat keriting dan mata coklat mudanya yang pekat.

Ia tidak pernah membenci Hermione Granger sebenarnya. Ia hanya membenci Harry Potter dan kawan Weasleynya yang menyebalkan. Ia tahu Granger adalah darah lumpur dan ayahnya sudah menanamkan untuk membenci semua darah lumpur. Tetapi pada Granger, ia tidak pernah benar - benar peduli untuk mengejeknya. Hanya agar teman - temannya puas saja. Ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu diributkan dari cewek itu. Hanya kutu buku pintar biasa.

Dan ia merasakannya lagi. Rasa itu saat ia pertama kali bertemu Hermione. Rasa hangat, nyaman dan ingin mengenal lebih jauh. Dia benar - benar merasa bodoh. Tetapi untuk kali ini, rasa itu lebih besar daripada rasa bodoh dan jijiknya pada diri sendiri. Sambil memikirkan wajah Granger, Draco terlelap perlahan di dalam keempukan sofa.

Jauh di kamar tidur perempuan asrama Gryffindor, Hermione Granger duduk di atas ranjang, memikirkan hal yang persis sama...

To be continued...

A/N : Thanks for reading! Saya sangat menyukai chapter ini dan berusaha membuatnya sebaik mungkin. Saya akan segera mengupdate chapter 3nya! Terima kasih sudah membaca! Jangan lupa reviewnya plis! Thaanksss


	3. Chapter 3

**For You**

Disclaimer : Belongs to JK Rowling. Me? Just having fun with the story and characters

Rate : T

Genre : Angst Romance

Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger

A/N : thanks untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini! akan dicoba untuk update kilat! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Jangan lupa reviewnya!

**Hermione's Pov **

"Apa? Triwizard Tournament?" Hermione terpekik dan hampir tersedak bacon yang sedang dikunyahnya. "Yap! Kita tunjukkan keahlian kita Fred!" George berseru dan mereka menerbangkan beberapa jus labu ke udara yang hampir menyiram Ginny hanya untuk bersenang - senang sebelum Ginny menurunkannya kembali dan menumpahkannya di wajah mereka. "Hm... Kali ini Hogwarts ya yang menjadi tuan rumah..." Hermione bergumam sendiri sementara Ron dan Harry tertawa melihat Ginny berperang melawan si kembar. "Harry, pokoknya kau tak boleh ikut!" Hermione melanjutkan. Harry yang mendengar namanya disebut menengok. "Apa? Tentu saja Hermione! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengikuti turnamen!" Lalu ia kembali sibuk memandangi Ginny yang sedang berusaha melempar Fred dengan muffin. Menghela napas karena tidak diperhatikan, Hermione kembali berkutat dengan Daily Prophetnya. Lama kelamaan ia tidak tahan lagi karena Ron dan Harry juga sudah bergabung dengan si kembar dan Ginny. Hermione bangkit dari kursinya. Sesaat Harry berpikir ia marah, namun Hermione malah mengambil sebuah pai, dan menerbangkannya ke wajah George. Semua kembali tertawa dengan wajah penuh makanan. Makan pagi itu kacau sekali.

**Draco's Pov**

Draco sedang berjalan menuju aula pagi itu. Ia menguap, membetulkan jubahnya, dan melangkah dengan cepat. Ia lapar sekali. Semalam ia tidak makan. Saat ia sampai di aula besar, ia mendapati bahwa meja Gryffindor sangat heboh. Sepertinya terjadi perang makanan. Memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya karena rasa lapar yang mendera, Draco berjalan menuju meja Slytherin dan mengambil tempat duduk. Baru saja ia hendak mengambil sepotong pai, ia melihatnya. Hermione Granger sedang membalas serangan Ginny Weasley sambil tertawa. Draco menatapnya, memandangi mata dan rambut coklatnya yang indah. Pansy menyenggolnya, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat Draco!" Pansy bertanya dengan nada keras dan curiga. "ap.. Oh hanya sekumpulan anak Gryffindor idiot." Pansy tersenyum. Puas akan jawabannya. Pansy memeluknya lembut melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Draco. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke Hogsmeade? Akhir pekan inikan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade sudah dibuka!" Pansy mengelus rambut Draco dengan lembut. "M-hm." Draco hanya menggumam mengiyakan tanpa menatap Pansy sama sekali. Matanya terus mengikuti Hermione Jean Granger dan segala gerak - geriknya.

**Hermione's pov**

"Kenapa Draco memandangku terus!" Hermione bertanya setengah kesal di dalam benaknya. Ia berpura - pura tidak melihat Draco namun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa daritadi Draco Lucius Malfoy sedang memandanginya lekat - lekat. Akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi dan menoleh ke arah pandangan Draco. Untuk sesaat, mata mereka bertemu pandang satu sama lain. Hermione merasa ada yang janggal saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Draco. Aneh... Rasa kesalnya hilang sudah. Tiba - tiba Draco memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah lalu berkonsentrasi pada bacon panggangnya. Hermione tidak sadar bahwa mukanya juga merona merah.

**Draco's Pov**

Ia sedang melangkah melewati deretan toko yang dipenuhi sesak oleh anak - anak berseragam Hogwarts saat ia merasa perutnya keroncongan dan memutuskan untuk menikmati sedikit Butterbeer. Maka ia berhenti dan masuk ke dalam Three Broomsticks.

Hagrid sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan mengobrol sambil menikmati segelas wiski api. Ia melihat Ginny Weasley sedang asik mengobrol dengan Luna Lovegood dan... Hermione Granger yang duduk dekat di jendela sedang mengobrol asik dengan Harry dan Ron. Draco menggerutu, dan menuju meja paling pojok dan memesan segelas butterbeer. Ia menopangkan dagunya ke atas kedua tangannya dan menatap Hermione Granger. Aneh sekali, ia tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya. Hermione sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Draco sedang mengamatinya.

**Hermione's Pov**

Hermione sedang asik membahas tentang Turnamen Triwizard dengan Harry dan Ron saat tiba - tiba Hagrid datang menghampiri mereka. "Hai 'arry! Ron! Dan Hermione tentu saja!" "Hai Hagrid!" Semua menengadah menjawab suara berat itu. " Professor Dumbledore baru saja menemukan sepasang thestral pagi ini dan ia memintaku merawatnya! Kalian mau lihat?" Wajah Hagrid penuh harapan. Harry dan Ron yang tidak ingin mengecewakan Hagrid, segera menyetujui. Namun Hermione, yang sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat sepasang mahluk kematian yang "tak terlihat" segera menolak halus dan berterima kasih atas ajakannya dengan alasan tidak enak badan. "Kau baik - baik saja Hermione? Baiklah sebaiknya kau kembali ke asrama kalau begitu." "Ah tidak apa - apa Hagrid, aku masih ingin di sini." Hermione membalas sambil tersenyum. Setelah salam perpisahan, Hagrid, Harry dan Ron menghilang di ujung jalan dan Hermione kembali sendirian.

Merasa bosan, Hermione bangkit hendak keluar dari toko. Namun tiba - tiba, ia tak sengaja menyenggol botol butterbeer kosong dan botol itu jatuh dan pecah. Hermione merasakan sakit yang sangat mendalam di kakinya. Ia menunduk untuk melihat kakinya yang ternyata berdarah karena ada sepotong besar pecahan kaca yang menancap di dalamnya. Hermione meringis kesakitan. Ia menengadahkan kepala hendak meminta pertolongan. Namun, tampaknya tak ada seorangpun di Three Broomsticks itu yang memperhatikannya. Memutuskan tak ingin merepotkan Madam Rosmerta yang sedang sibuk melayani tamu yang tak kunjung habisnya, Hermione kembali berjongkok dan menyentuh pecahan kaca itu dengan pelan.

Ia baru saja ingin menariknya, saat tiba - tiba seseorang menepis dan memegang tangannya. "Dasar Granger! Kau benar - benar idiot ya! Cepat duduk di kursi! Kakimu berdarah! " Laki - laki itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Rambut pirang, mata biru muda... Draco Malfoy sedang berjongkok di sampingnya, memegang tangannya. Jantung Hermione berdetak terlalu kencang untuk membiarkannya berpikir jadi ia hanya menuruti kata - kata Draco dan kembali duduk di kursi. Draco melepaskan genggamannya, lalu dengan perlahan menyentuh pecahan kaca pada kaki Hermione. Hermione meringis, Draco menariknya dengan cepat sehingga Hermione hampir tak merasa sakit. Draco menengadahkan kepalanya, dan matanya bertatapan dengan mata Hermione. Saat itu juga, tiba - tiba Draco segera bangkit dan berlari keluar menjauhi toko itu tanpa berkata apa - apa lagi.

**Draco's Pov**

Ia merasa sangat bodoh. Menyumpah - nyumpahi dirinya, Draco tidak menyadari bahwa ia berjalan sangat cepat (berlari bahkan) , dan ia menabrak sangat banyak orang. Tiba - tiba, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya. "Malfoy! Tunggu!" Draco berbalik, hampir tidak mempercayai bahwa Hermione Jean Granger, orang yang sangat membencinya, baru saja berlari mengejarnya tanpa sedikitpun rasa kesal dalam raut wajahnya.

Draco tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Nampaknya Hermione juga mendapati bahwa suaranya tercekat. Mereka hanya berpandangan selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Hermione berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali. "Eh.. E.. Trims untuk tadi." "Kurasa... Kau tidak seburuk perkiraanku." Hermione melanjutkan. Jantung Draco rasanya ingin melompat keluar karena benda itu berdetak begitu kencang. Seluruh sarafnya mati dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Hermione tersenyum kecil setelah beberapa saat salah tingkah, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Rambut coklat pirangnya melambai pelan tertiup angin dan mata Draco tak sekalipun terlepas darinya.

Setelah Hermione Granger menghilang di antara kerumunan anak kelas 5, Draco Lucius Malfoy baru menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa, ia merasakan kedamaian saat mata birunya bertemu dengan mata Hermione yang coklat, seperti semua masalahnya hilang dan di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan... Bahwa ia, Draco Lucius Malfoy mungkin telah jatuh cinta.

To be continued...

A/N : Sory banged karena lama update! Benar - benar minta maaf! Chapter 4 bakal lebih cepat! Tx for reading! Please! Revieewww!


	4. Chapter 4

**For You**

**Disclaimer : belongs to JKR the awesome forever and always**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance Angst**

**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**A/N : Sory lama updatenya cuman lagi sedikit busy hehe... Chapter yang ini akan kucoba buat lebih panjang.. Dan jangan lupa review! Enjoy...**

**Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui tentang tahun keempat, beberapa hari sebelum kejadian ini, Profesor Alastor Moody telah diundang menjadi guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam yang baru di Hogwarts. **

Hermione's Pov

Ia bersumpah kalau saja Ginny tidak memaksanya memakan cokelat kodok pagi itu ia sudah akan muntah. Perutnya serasa ditendang - tendang dan ia begitu mual. Tiba - tiba kepalanya terasa begitu pening sehingga ia hampir terhuyung jatuh ketika seseorang menangkap lengannya. "Ron..." Katanya lemah saat ia melihat sesosok anak berambut merah yang jangkung dan berantakan. "Kau sebaiknya cepat menuju aula Hermione... Sebelum kau muntah di sepatuku dan aku harus menggendongmu ke Madam Pomfrey." "Oh diamlah Ron! Lagi pula siapa yang mau digendong oleh.." Omongannya terpotong saat ia melihat Harry berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa..." "Cepat!" Harry terengah - engah seraya menarik lengan mereka berdua. "Harry!" Hermione mengeluh. Sakit perutnya menyerang lagi. "Aula! Cepat ke aula!" "Ada apasih!" Mereka terpaksa mengikuti Harry berlari saat mereka mendapati segerombolan anak Hufflepuff juga sedang setengah berlari menuju aula.

Terengah - engah ketiga anak itu berhenti di depan pintu besar menuju aula. Aula nampaknya penuh sesak. Murid - murid berkumpul sesuai asramanya sendiri menatap antusias ke mimbar di hadapan mereka. Hermione, Ron dan Harry dengan segera membaur dan mengambil tempat di depan mimbar emas dengan penuh antusias. Hermione bahkan sudah melupakan rasa mualnya.

Semua guru duduk berderet di kursi - kursi emas di belakang mimbar. Namun, terdapat dua kursi kosong. Satu di tengah, dan satu lagi di samping kanannya. Tiba - tiba, kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang paling dikagumi dan dihormati, Albus Dumbledore maju dan berdiri di depan mimbar. Seketika itu murid - murid berhenti berbisik dan semua menjadi hening.

"Kalian mungkin bertanya - bertanya kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini. Tentu saja aku tidak berniat mengganggu istirahat kalian, tapi aku harus mengenalkan penghuni baru di Hogwarts. Ini, adalah guru mantra baru kalian. Keluarlah Knoxley" semua murid langsung mengalihkan pandangan saat sesosok jangkung dengan jubah cokelat muda yang elegan melangkah menuju samping mimbar. Rambutnya ikal pirang dan jatuh sempurna di atas matanya yang biru. Senyumnya yang menawan menghiasi kesempurnaan tulang wajah dan lekuk pipinya. "Halo anak - anak!" Jeremiah Knoxley menambahkan.

Tentu saja seluruh aula itu langsung ribut. Semua murid perempuan tertawa centil dan berbisik - bisik (kecuali Hermione tentu saja, yang hanya diam tak bersuara walaupun Harry tahu dia menganggap laki - laki itu imut karena ia menggigit bibirnya.) Dan semua murid laki - laki langsung memberengut kesal. "Nah, Profesor Knoxley akan membantu Profesor Flitwick dalam mengajar mantra. Profesor Flitwick akan mengajar anak - anak kelas 5, 6, dan 7 sedangkan Profesor Knoxley akan mengajar murid kelas 1, 2, 3 dan 4." Terdengar sorakan segerombolan cewek kelas 2 Hufflepuff.

"Dan juga, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan." Anak - anak berubah hening. "Turnamen Triwizard akan dimulai tak lama lagi. Besok, aku meminta kalian semua berkumpul di aula ini. Mr. Barty Crouch harus menjelaskan beberapa aturan baru dalam turnamen kali ini." Terdengar bisik - bisik semangat dan heran dari para siswa. "Cukup, sekarang kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan pagi kalian." Dumbledore tersenyum dan melangkah turun dari mimbar emas. Para guru berjalan turun dan segera menuju kantor masing - masing. Nampaknya, Jeremiah Knoxley sudah dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri. Hermione mencuri dengar saat ia dan Profesor Flitwick sibuk membicarakan mantra - mantra baru saat Ron buru - buru menarik jubahnya seraya mengingatkan bahwa mereka masih ada kelas sehabis itu.

Draco's Pov

Draco mengernyit seraya berjalan cepat menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Crabbe dan Goyle tidak bersamanya. Nampaknya mereka muntah - muntah karena terlalu banyak makan kue cupcake saat makan siang. Tentu saja ia tidak menyukai Prof Knoxley itu. Selain karena bagi Draco tampangnya menganggu, terutama karena ia mendengar bahwa Prof. Jeremiah Knoxley adalah Gryffindor terhebat dalam tahun - tahunnya di Hogwarts. Namun bukan itu yang mengusik pikirannya. Ia tidak peduli mau guru seganteng apapun yang mengajarnya, namun ia memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hermione Granger. Selalu cewek itu. Selalu dia yang sanggup memporak porandakan pikirannya. Kejadian itu tergambar lagi, tersusun ulang dalam benaknya. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Hermione, dan mata cokelatnya yang menatap Draco kebingungan. Saat itu ia benar - benar tidak sadar akan perbuatannya. Ia melihat Granger menjatuhkan gelas butterbeernya dan melukai dirinya sendiri dan satu hal yang ada di benak Draco adalah bahwa ia tidak bisa membiarkannya terluka.

Draco memijit pelipisnya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ada yang aneh dalam dirinya dan dia tahu penyebab semuanya, walau dia enggan mengakuinya. Granger. Dari dulu selalu Hermione Jean Granger. Walau kerap kali Draco menyumpahi kebodohan dirinya, ia tidak bisa mencegah pandangan wajah Hermione muncul di benaknya.

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia merasakan seseorang menubruknya. "Hei! Hati - hati atau aku akan.." "Atau kau akan segera dibunuh McGonagall idiot. Aku , maksudku kita, sekarang sudah terlambat 15 menit ke kelas kucing tua bau itu!" Zabini Blaise menggerutu dan bangkit dari tanah, ia ternyata terjatuh cukup keras karena ia tadi berlari. Saat menatap siapa yang ditabraknya, wajah Blaise berubah ungu seakan ia baru saja bertemu langsung dengan kematian. "Apa katamu Blaise? Kau bilang apa? Idiot?" "Ah Malfoy, aku hanya mengingatkan. Baiklah aku pergi dulu." "Tidak secepat itu Blaise, karena kau yang menabrakku tadi... (Hei! Itu tidak adi...) Diam! Kaulah yang harus mengaku bahwa kau yang membuatku terlambat!" Wajah Zabini nampaknya ingin memukul Malfoy namun wajah Malfoy ingin mencabik - cabiknya. Jadi ia menyerah, mendesah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya didampingi Draco.

Kelas Transfigurasi adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dijalani Draco saat itu. Benar - benar mimpi buruk! Sebenarnya pelajarannya sama sekali tidak buruk. McGonagall mengajarkan mereka cara mengubah sebuah teko teh menjadi landak. Dan Draco bertanya - tanya apakah mantra itu berlaku pada manusia karena nampaknya ide bagus untuk merubah Crabbe menjadi landak saat ia mulai bertingkah bodoh. Namun hal yang benar - benar menyebalkan adalah, ia tidak bisa berhenti memandangi Hermione Granger. Tak bisa sedetikpun. Sampai - sampai Seamus Finnigan dari Gryffindor mengatainya ("jangan memandangnya terus, eh? Kau adalah yang terburuk dari yang bisa dibayangkan, Malfoy. Dan aku sungguh berharap Hermione akan menyihirmu menjadi kuali saat kau berusaha berbicara padanya") disertai tawa keras Dean Thomas. Malfoy membunuh mereka dengan tatapannya.

Ia bahkan gagal menjawab pertanyaan paling gampang sekalipun yang ia tahu ada di halaman paling depan bab yang mereka bicarakan saat ditanya McGonagall karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Granger mengacungkan tangan lagi dan lagi saat rambut cokelatnya tersibak ke belakang.

Namun segalanya berubah saat ia hendak meninggalkan kelas. Profesor McGonagall sudah keluar dan nampaknya hanya ia yang masih tinggal di sana membereskan perkamennya dan dengan kekagetan luar biasa, ia menyadari bahwa Hermione Jean Granger sedang berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya, menunggunya.

"Apa maumu Granger" Draco berusaha memasang wajah ketus walau hatinya melonjak gembira sekali dan sarafnya mati rasa. "Oh ayolah! Apa kau harus selalu bersikap seperti itu sepanjang waktu?" Hermione tampak sedikit kesal. Melihat itu tanpa sadar Draco menjawab "tidak juga..." Anehnya, dengan sangat ramah, dan tanpa nada ketus barang setitikpun. Hermione nampaknya tidak mengharapkan jawaban seperti itu (atau malah tidak mengharapkan jawaban sama sekali) sehingga ia terkejut dan pipinya, (Draco memperhatikan) agak merona. Ia tampak sangat cantik, batinnya.. "Ah mm jadi begini, kupikir aku ingin berterima kasih atas... Umm insiden kecil waktu itu... Di Three Broomsticks" Hermione tersipu lagi. "Tidak perlu kok" Benar - benar aneh, Draco tak mampu lagi memasang topeng ketus di hadapannya. "Be.. Begini.. Kudengar kau sedang mengalami kesulitan mengerjakan PR - PR mantramu?" "Darimana kau tahu itu?" Jawab Draco, bersiap - siap menonjok Crabbe dan Goyle sehabis itu. "Um.. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu di kelas bahwa kau sangat jarang mendapatkan... Tanggapan yang bagus dari Profesor Flitwick" Draco hendak pingsan. Memperhatikannya? Hermione Granger memperhatikannya.. "I.. Itu.." Suaranya tercekat. "Maaf sekali, aku sadar aku sangat tidak sopan, mencampuri urusanmu. Maksudku, tentu saja kau akan menolak, kurasa aku bisa membantumu, karena nilaiku di pelajaran mantra kurasa.. Cukup..." Hermione nampaknya berusaha mencari kata yang tepat tanpa perlu menyombongkan dirinya "lumayan.. Jadi, ya, tadinya aku ingin membantumu tapi, tentu saja , ya ya aku sangat bodoh, kau tentu saja tidak mau. Maaf mengganggu." Draco masih mematung. Tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa begitu bahagia hingga tak mampu bergerak.

Saat Draco sudah mendapatkan suaranya kembali, Hermione sudah hendak menaiki tangga sambil menyumpah - nyumpahi dirinya sendiri akan kebodohannya. "Tu.. Tunggu! Tunggu Granger!" Hermione berbalik, dan membelalak terkejut. Draco bergerak menghampirinya. "Kurasa.. Tawaranmu boleh juga. Aku memang mengalami beberapa kesulitan dalam mantra." Ekspresi Hermione tak terbaca. Senang? Kesal? "Ba.. Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, mungkin kita bisa mulai besok? Di perpustakaan?" "Tentu." Lalu Hermione berbalik pergi.

Draco benar - benar tidak perduli terhadap PR mantranya. Dan ia benar - benar membenci Flitwick sampai saat itu ketika ia merasa bahwa ia sanggup memberikan Flitwick dan PR mantranya sebox besar cokelat untuk hari Thanksgiving. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hermione, hanya berdua. Suasana hati Draco hari itu benar - benar baik. Bahkan ia tidak sekalipun menyindir Crabbe ato Goyle saat makan malam. Semua, gara - gara Hermione Jean Granger.

A/N : doneee ! Benar - benar minta maaf sekali karena lama sekaliiiii updatenya. Kadang fic inipun terlupakan! Tapi saat mendapat inspirasi, aku berusaha menulis sebaik mungkin. Jadi tolong jangan membenciku, dan tolong direview!


	5. Chapter 5

**For You**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance Angst**

**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns this**

**A/N : di chapter ini janji deh romance nya bakal ditingkatin... Plis tolong review kalo ada kurang ya happy reading**

Hermione's Pov

Jantungnya berdegup kencang melawan langkahnya yang perlahan. Hermione tahu ini aneh sekali. Benar - benar aneh. Tak terhitung berapa kali dan berapa lama ia mematut dirinya di kaca, memastikan ikalnya jatuh sempurna di wajahnya lagi dan lagi hingga Parvati saja keheranan. Dan pipinya memerah, entah kenapa. Hari itu, Ia, Hermione Jean Granger akan bertemu Draco Malfoy di perpustakaan. Bukan untuk berduel atau saling melecehkan seperti biasa, namun untuk belajar bersama. Tepatnya, berdua. Bagi Hermione itu sudah terdengar sangat amat aneh, dan lebih aneh lagi ketika Draco Malfoy menerima tawarannya. "Apasih yang ia pikirkan, menerima ajakanku segala! Bukannya aku tidak berniatsih.." Hermione terus membatin sepanjang perjalanan ke perpustakaan. Namun anehnya, tak ada sedikitpun perasaan buruk akan Draco ada dalam pikirannya. Dan ia malah merasa sangat gugup dan anehnya, senang, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Draco. Ia memandang bekas luka pecahan kaca Butterbeer pada pergelangan kakinya dibawah celana hitamnya, tersenyum sendiri, lalu melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan.

Draco Malfoy, dengan sangat aneh, sedang duduk di kursi pada bagian pojok perpustakaan, nampaknya berusaha memahami efek - efek beberapa kutukan sederhana dari buku mantra. Hermione berani menjamin sebelumnya bahwa Malfoy tidak akan repot - repot untuk menyentuh atau membaca judul bab tersebut sebelumnya, maka ia tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, kurasa kita benar - benar harus memantapkan bagian itu sebelum pelajaran mantra 2 hari lagi dengan Profesor Knoxley. Guru baru -asal kau tahu- kadang - kadang bisa memiliki metode berbeda dalam mengajar, tidak seperti Flitwick tentu saja, dan kita harus menyesuaikan diri." Katanya seraya duduk di kursi di depan Draco. Draco Malfoy mengangkat kepalanya dari buku. Oke, Hermione harus mengakui, ia benar - benar tampan sekali. Rambut pirangnya jatuh di depan mata birunya yang sempurna dengan sedikit acak - acakan dan otomatis pipi Hermione bersemu merah. Draco nampaknya tidak terkejut melihatnya, kelihatannya ia sudah menunggunya (yang membuat Hermione agak sedikit malu dan kesal pada dirinya) dan sekilas, walau hanya sebentar sekali ia melihat pipi Draco Malfoy memerah pula sebelum tertutupi dengan senyum nakal tetapi menawannya. "Ah bukankah bagus kalau begitu? Flitwick itu ingin membuatku tidur, kau tahu? 'Anak - anak ayo gerakkan lengan kalian! Looo-coo-moo-toor - mor.. Ah! Longbottom, lebih naik lagi lebih naik!'" Hermione tertawa keras tanpa direncanakannya. Draco tampaknya sangat senang.

Hermione segera mengalihkan topik menuju pelajaran. Ia menjelaskan beberapa kali, lalu memberi contoh soal dan mulai mempraktekkan. Ternyata Draco adalah murid yang baik namun beberapa kali ia mendapati Draco melamun ke arahnya, walau ia cepat tersadar. Hermione harus mengakui, pelajaran hari itu seru sekali. Draco terus membuatnya tertawa hingga pipinya memerah, dan mereka dimarahi segerombolan kutu buku Ravenclaw. Ia begitu senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Draco hingga tak terasa, waktu sudah berjalan cepat dan saat itu sudah sore. Ia berpikir bahwa Harry dan Ron pasti curiga walau hari itu sebenarnya ia tak ada pelajaran lagi. Maka iapun berdiri dengan terpaksa untuk mengakhiri pertemuan tersebut.

Draco's Pov

Draco sendiri tidak pernah menyangka akan berjalan sebaik itu. Ia hanya membuat rambutnya seberantakan mungkin yang ternyata menarik perhatian para cewek Slytherin, maka ia memutuskan bahwa ia sudah siap. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka betapa senangnya ia melihat Hermione Granger tertawa hingga ia terus menerus berusaha membuatnya tertawa. Matanya hampir tak bisa lepas dari Granger, hingga ia kadang harus memaksa dirinya memalingkan wajah saat Hermione melihatnya. Dan ketika hari sudah mulai menjelang sore, dan Hermione bangkit dari kursinya, ia tau bahwa pertemuan hari itu hampir berakhir. Tidak, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia ingin mengenalnya, bersamanya, lebih lama lagi. Jadi, pikirnya, "sekarang atau tidak selamanya" maka Draco Malfoypun bangkit dari kursinya. "Err.. Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini. Aku belajar sangat banyak sekali. Dan... Mm tadi sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat menikmatinya." Wajah Hermione merona begitu merah, dan sesaat Draco bertanya - tanya apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama. "Sebenarnya, sehabis ini, aku tidak ada pelajaran lagi. Jadi kupikir, mungkin kau mau ke Hogsmeade atau apa.. Tapi lupakan saja kalau kau tidak mau" Tapi anehnya, Hermione nampak amat sangat senang seperti ia mengharapkan ajakan ini. "Oh Tentu sa.. Ma.. Maksudku, ya aku rasa aku bisa." Jawabnya "Dan mau tentu saja. Kurasa aku bisa bilang pada Harry dan Ron kalau mereka bisa mengerjakan PR tanpaku." Timpalnya dengan senyum. Bagi Draco itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya. Udara sore itu agak dingin, namun sangat sempurna untuk berjalan - jalan. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dan dibelakangnya berdirilah Hermione Granger, nampak berseri - seri dan sudah mengenakan mantelnya. "Siap?" "Yap ayo jalan" Seandainya kau ada disana, itu akan menjadi pemandangan paling aneh yang pernah ada, melihat Hermione Jean Granger dengan Draco Lucius Malfoy berjalan berdampingan, tanpa saling mengutuk. Malah bercanda. Beberapa anak Gryffindor nampak tidak dapat berkata - kata dan anak - anak Hufflepuff berbisik ramai sekali. Anak Slytherin memandang jijik tapi berusaha menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Mereka tidak ingin macam - macam dengan Malfoy. Tetapi sejujurnya, Draco sama sekali tidak peduli apa tanggapan orang lain tentang mereka berdua dan ia berharap Hermione juga demikian. Ia sangat menikmati berbincang dengannya apalagi melihat senyumnya.

Hogsmeade hari itu tidak terlalu ramai. Udarapun sangat menyenangkan. Draco dan Hermione menuju Three Broomsticks, dan menanggapi tampang keheranan Madam Rosmerta dengan segera memesan 2 gelas butterbeer. Mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk di pojok. Draco berusaha membuat Hermione bercerita tentang dirinya. Ia ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dan nampaknya itu berhasil karena sekarang Hermionelah yang menguasai pembicaraan dan Draco sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia sangat menikmati mendengarkannya dan sesekali ia tersenyum atau memberi tanggapan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia mendengarkannya. Ia tak yakin namun tampaknya Hermione juga tampak senang.

Hermione's Pov

Ia benar - benar tak menyangka sore itu akan menjadi sore terbaik dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak hanya menyukai penampilan Draco saat itu, betapa indah matanya atau betapa tampan dirinya namun ia sangat senang karena ternyata Draco Malfoy adalah seorang pendengar yang sangat baik. Benar - benar menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara pula. Ia bertanya - tanya kenapa ia bisa membenci Draco sebelumnya. Saat bersamanya, ia tidak peduli akan tanggapan murid - murid lain yang memandang sinis ke arahnya. Rasanya ia ingin seperti itu selamanya, hanya bersama Draco. Entah kenapa, pada akhirnya ia malah menceritakan semua hal tentang keluarganya, pekerjaan orang tuanya dan semua kesukaannya dan Draco Malfoy sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggodanya sekali - sekali sambil tertawa.

Hermione benar - benar membenci waktu yang berjalan amat cepat hari itu. Serasa baru saja beberapa menit saat langit berubah menjadi gelap dan malam menyelubungi Hogsmeade. Draco juga tampaknya agak sedikit terganggu dan dengan enggan bangkit dari kursinya. "Kurasa kita harus pulang. Orang - orang akan mencari kita di aula untuk makan malam." Katanya enggan. "Yah kurasa kau benar," Hermione dengan sangat enggan memaksa dirinya berdiri dan mengikuti Draco keluar dari Three Broomsticks jauh dari Madam Rosmerta yang masih memandang mereka keheranan. Di tengah gelapnya malam, ia dapat melihat rambut pirang Malfoy yang mengkilap berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan lambat sekali, seakan mengerti tak ingin malam itu berakhir.

Tak beberapa jauh dari Three Broomsticks, Hermione merasa mendengar langkah kaki di belakang mereka. Ia baru menyadari siapa yang berada di belakangnya ketika tiba - tiba terdengar suara. "Semoga kita belum melewatkan makan malam. Oh ya ampun aku kelaparan" "Kaukan sudah makan di rumah Hagrid dasar rakus." Hermione mengenali suara - suara itu lebih baik dari apapun. Ron dan Harry, baru saja pulang dari pondok Hagrid. Mereka pasti meninggalkan PR - PR mereka dan mengunjungi Hagrid mumpung tidak ada dirinya. Ia benar - benar panik memikirkan apa yang akan mereka katakan bila mereka tahu kalau ia baru saja menghabiskan hari itu bersama Draco Malfoy, dan menyukainya. Tanpa sadar, Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco dan menariknya berlari berbelok melewati jalan lain.

Draco's Pov

Draco benar - benar yakin ia bisa gila. Ia begitu kaget dan amat sangat senang ketika Hermione Granger menggenggam tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa tadi ada Potter dan Weasley dan hatinya sedikit mencelos karena ia tahu Hermione masih tidak ingin teman - temannya tahu bahwa ia menghabiskan waktu dengannya hari itu sehingga ia berusaha tidak terlihat begitu bahagia, namun tentu saja ia gagal. Mukanya merona merah dengan tangan Hermione dalam genggamannya. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa benar. Mereka berdua terus berlari walaupun mereka tahu Ron dan Harry sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka dan sudah tertinggal jauh di ujung jalan lain. Nampaknya tak ada yang ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang utama Hogwarts. Nampaknya semua murid kecuali mereka (serta Harry dan Ron tentu saja) sudah mengambil tempat di aula dan mulai berbincang - bincang. Untunglah pintu menuju aula masih dibuka. Dengan segera mereka menuju aula.

"Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger," jujur jantungnya hampir copot saat Draco berbalik dan mendapati Profesor Jeremiah Knoxley sedang bersandar dengan tangan terlipat pada pintu aula. "Untunglah kalian sempat datang. Nampaknya akan ada pengumuman penting. Kurasa kalian akan diskors. Hari yang menyenangkan, eh?" Ia tersenyum jahil dengan sangat menawan dan sekilas melirik tangan Draco dan Hermione yang masih bergenggaman. Draco benar - benar tidak sadar ia masih bergandengan tangan dengan Hermione dan dengan seketika menarik tangannya. Hermione nampaknya agak kecewa namun ia mengerti. "Maaf profesor tadi kami hanya berjalan - jalan di Hogsmeade dan agak lupa waktu." Hermione menjawab namun mukanya merona merah. "Oh ya tentu saja. Aku mengerti." senyum jahil itu lagi. "Profesor.." "Percayalah Malfoy, aku benar - benar mengerti. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi ke asrama kalian masing - masing sebelum aku harus melaporkan kalian." Dan merekapun melakukannya walau Malfoy memiliki firasat bahwa Profesor Jeremiah Knoxley benar - benar mengerti.

Hermione's Pov

Hermione benar - benar bersyukur tak ada seorangpun teman dekatnya yang melihatnya saat ia bersama Draco sepanjang hari itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa bila ada yang menanyainya. Ia melirik ke arah meja Slytherin. Wajah Draco tampak santai dan senang jadi ia mengira pastilah juga tak ada yang mengenali mereka berdua tadi. Entah kenapa Hermione merasa senang. Ia ingin menikmati kerahasiaan momennya dengan Draco sendiri saja.

Tiba - tiba suara Dumbledore terdengar di mikrofon. "Selamat malam anak - anak. Oh malam yang indah bukan, aku baru saja menyelesaikan pembuatan topi tidurku yang baru. Tapi ya tentu saja malam ini lebih spesial karena kita kedatangan tamu." Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui datanglah gadis - gadis Beauxbaton dan kepala sekolahnya dengan kereta thestral. Disusul oleh murid - murid gagah Durmstrang dengan kapal megah mereka dan kepala sekolah memimpin di depan.

Sesosok laki laki jangkung dari Durmstrang nampaknya menarik perhatian setiap orang. Victor Krum, pemain quidditch terkenal itu. Hermione tak yakin tapi sepertinya Victor baru saja memandangnya selama 8 detik tanpa berkedip. Memutuskan ia hanya berandai andai, ia memfokuskan diri pada Barty Crouch yang sedang membacakan larangan dan peraturan baru bagi turnamen Triwizard tahun itu yang disambut ledakan kembang api kecil Fred dan George.

Dumbledore menjelaskan bahaya turnamen tersebut dan tata cara pemilihan 3 calon juara Triwizard dari tiap sekolah, lalu meresmikan piala api.

Pai apelnya terlempar ke piring Ginny ketika tiba - tiba seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Krum. Victor Krum. Nampaknya siswa siswi Durmstrang dan Beauxbaton sudah membaur dengan anak - anak Hogwarts lainnya. "Hermionekan? Hermione Granger?" "Ah ya.." Jawabnya gugup diiringi pandangan sinis iri semua siswi meja Hufflepuff. "Aku Victor Krum." "Ah ya aku tahu. Salam kenal kalau begitu." Hermione memaksakan senyuman. "Kudengar Hogwarts seperti labirin. Dengan tangga yang senantiasa berubah?" "Oh ya itu benar tentu saja. Memang agak sedikit membingungkan." "Bisakah kau mengantarku berkeliling? Aku rasa aku perlu sedikit penyesuaian dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian." Harry tersedak jus labunya. Parvati dan Padma mulai berbisik - bisik. "Ber.. Berkeliling? Oh ya tentu saja. Kapan?" "Mungkin besok, kutunggu kau di depan aula setelah kelas selesai." "Baiklah" Victor Krum tersenyum padanya. Oke Hermione harus mengakui itu senyum yang menawan.

Di seberang meja Draco Lucius Malfoy menatap Victor Krum seperti hendak membunuhnya.

A/N : DONE DONE DONE! Lebih panjangkaaann? Plis plis plis review yaaa! di chapter ini beberapa peristiwa di tahun ke 4 mulai terjadi walau sedikit kuubah namun jalan ceritanya sebagian besar masih sama. Hope you enjoy, wait for the next chapter, happy reading and

PLEASE REVIEW ! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**For You**

Harry :

Hermione pasti sudah gila. Draco Malfoy? Yang benar saja! Dia tahu itu. Harry tahu semuanya. Bahkan ia sendirilah yg menyuruh teman - temannya untuk tutup mulut dan berpura - pura tidak tahu. Harry sedang mencari Ron selagi langkahnya membawanya melintasi pekarangan luar berumput Hogwarts, tempat para siswa biasanya bersantai, saat ia melihat mereka. Hermione dengan rambut coklat ikalnya yang mengayun tertiup angin dan di samping kirinya, Draco Lucius Malfoy, satu - satunya orang yang ia benar - benar benci di Hogwarts. Melihat pemandangan itu saja Harry sudah menjatuhkan bukunya dan menganga. Hermione. Hermione yang ia kenal! Berjalan berdampingan dengan Malfoy tanpa berusaha saling membunuh. Saat itulah mereka memalingkan wajah mereka sehingga Harry yang di belakang dapat melihatnya jelas. Dan saat ia memandang wajah mereka, itulah satu - satunya alasan Harry tidak langsung menarik Hermione saat itu juga, atau membicarakannya setelahnya, dan itulah mengapa ia menyuruh teman - temannya untuk tidak membicarakannya. Harry tak pernah berpikir bahwa Hermione dapat terlihat sebahagia itu. Senyumnya tulus dan amat menawan dan di matanya menari - nari kesenangan yang melonjak - lonjak. Yang amat sangat mengagetkannya adalah apa yang terpaut di wajah Malfoy. Ia tersenyum. Benar - benar tersenyum. Tak pernah sekalipun Harry melihat ia tersenyum tanpa kelicikan pada wajahnya. Tapi kali ini, ia terlihat... Bahagia. Dan mata birunya yang indah tak lagi memancarkan kegelapan kelam, melainkan warna - warna cerah yang menghidupkannya dan membuat tak seorangpun meragukan keindahan dari mata birunya atau ketampanan wajahnya. Ia menatap Hermione dengan cara yang sangat istimewa, seperti tak ingin pernah berpisah lagi. Mereka sedang menuju Hogsmeade.

Ia sengaja mengajak Ron pergi ke Hogsmeade setelah dari pondok Hagrid untuk melihat mereka berdua. Saat ia melihat mereka di depannya, ia setengah mati berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Ron agar tak melihat mereka dan berusaha agar ia sendiri tak terlihat menyadari keberadaan mereka. Namun Harry melihatnya saat mereka berlari bergandengan tangan. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil entah kenapa.

Malam itu ia mendengar Victor Krum meminta Hermione mengantarnya berkeliling Hogwarts. Nampaknya sudah sejuta kali ia mendengar celotehan iri para siswi. Diam - diam ia melirik ke meja Slytherin dan melihat ekspresi Draco. Ia tertawa dan entah kenapa merasa penasaran sekaligus senang, karena ia tahu, Draco Malfoy sedang jatuh cinta.

Hermione :

Setelah segerombol cewek Gryffindor lewat sambil cekikikan dan tertawa, barulah ia melihatnya. Victor sedang berdiri sendirian, tampak amad bosan akan anak - anak yang terus datang meminta tanda tangannya. Saat ia melihat Hermione, ia mengeluarkan senyum menawan itu lagi. "Selamat sore, Miss Granger. Aku sangat meminta maaf telah mengganggu waktumu. Kau sangat diizinkan pergi ketika kau telah menemukanku begitu menjemukan dan mengesalkan." Hermione tertawa kecil. "Berdoalah agar itu tidak terjadi, tuan seeker. Karena kalau kau begitu mengesalkan aku harus mengubahmu menjadi siput." Victor tertawa dan mengulurkan lengannya dan Hermione menyambutnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu dimana kita harus memulai?"

Victor amat menyenangkan. Hermione tak kunjung berhenti tertawa dan ia senang melihat senyum Victor. Ia hampir merasa sedih ketika hari itu berakhir. Ia mengantarnya sampai tangga menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. "Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi, madame?" "Ah, monsieur, kau sungguh menyebalkan, aku rasa itu tidak akan terjadi lagi" candanya dengan senyum jail seraya Hermione menaiki tangga. "Nona! Kau menghancurkan harga diriku! Tapi baiklah aku akan mengunjungimu lain kali!" Victor Krum tersenyum lebar dan berjalan kembali ke kapalnya.

Ia mendapat kelas ramuan dengan Slytherin pada akhir pelajaran keesokan harinya. Snape menyebalkan seperti biasa, namun Hermione tak henti - hentinya mencuri pandang pada Draco. Seusai pelajaran Draco menyendiri dan nampaknya berjalan menuju menara astronomi. Karena penasaran Hermione mengikutinya. Tidak ada siapa - siapa di menara astronomi. Draco menuju tempat teratas di sana. Sebuah ruang yang sudah akrab oleh seluruh murid Hogwarts. Draco melangkah masuk melalui pintu dan menutupnya. Hermione tak mampu lagi menahan rasa penasarannya sehingga ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. "Menguntitku, Granger?" Hermione terlonjak. Draco sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat dan kemeja yang sudah acak -acakan. Nampaknya ia sudah melepas rompinya dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Sudah merindukanku rupanya" ia tersenyum. Membuat Hermione merona dan jantungnya berpacu cepat. "A..apa.." "Apa yang kulakukan disini? Oh tidak banyak, hanya mencari kesunyian, kau tahu, merenung dan segala itu... Menara astronomi sangat jarang dipakai terutama saat sore hari." Walau begitu Draco tampaknya lelah. Hermione tahu bahwa Draco mengalami lebih dari itu. "Masalahnya sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hermione?" Hermione merasa ia tak sanggup menatap wajah Draco karena jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang ketika ia mengucapkan nama depannya dengan begitu lembut. "Ah.. Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau tadi menuju kesini." "Jadi kau mengaku," Draco tersenyum lebar "bahwa kau memang menguntitku?" Hermione merona dan melangkah menuju jendela. Ruangan itu memiliki banyak jendela besar yang bisa dibuka dan langsung mengarah menuju ke luar. Draco berjalan mengikutinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Cukup dekat hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. "Kau tahu, bila kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita dengan seseorang.." Hermione berkata. "Tidak semudah itu.." Draco memandang kosong ke jendela. "Kalau kau memendam sendiri, sakitnya sama saja dengan mati." Draco menyengir, lalu mendorong jendela besar di depan mereka membuka. Ia naik dan berdiri di pasak kayu di jendela itu, hendak melompat. "Hey! A.. Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu berbahaya!" Hermione berteriak panik. "Aku tidak akan tahu bedanya sebelum merasakannyakan?" "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY TURUN DARI SITU SEKARANG!" Hermione menarik kemejanya begitu keras hingga Draco terjungkal ke belakang dan terlentang di lantai. Ia tertawa. "Kau pikir itu lucu ya, Malfoy!" Hermione nampak amat kesal. "Kau serius berpikir aku akan melompat?" Katanya seraya tertawa dan bangkit berdiri. Hermione nampaknya sangat marah "Ternyata kau memang menyebalkan!" Hermione hendak berlari keluar dari ruangan itu saat Draco menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya mendekat. "Maaf," lalu ia mencium tangan Hermione hingga sekujur tubuhnya bergetar karena gugup. "Aku tidak bermaksut membuatmu kesal. Aku hanya sedang depresi." Ia tersenyum hambar. "Tapi aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku. Setidaknya ada yang peduli ketika aku mati. Itu sangat berarti, terima kasih. Terutama karena kaulah orangnya." Hermione tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Ia mendekat ke arah Draco. Membiarkan pundak mereka bersentuhan, merasakan panas mengalir menjalari tubuhnya, dan semakin dekat lagi, Draco tampaknya tak keberatan. Kedua tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Hermione. Saat ia mendongak dan melihat wajah dan mata biru Draco, mereka bertatapan. Draco melingkarkan lengannya di sekujur tubuh Hermione, menariknya sangat dekat sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan ia menciumnya. Hermione merasa panas dan nyaman mengaliri tubuhnya. Ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman itu sederhana, tidak menggelora, tapi penuh rasa yang sangat dalam, menunjukkan betapa besar ia mencintai gadis itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil. Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelus pipinya. Hermione merasa ia hampir mati karena terlalu bahagia. "Hermione Granger" bisiknya perlahan di telinga Hermione.

Mereka berpelukan dan tidak melakukan apa - apa, hanya menikmati keheningan yang anehnya sangat membahagiakan, dan nyaman sepanjang sore itu. Ketika waktu makan malam tiba, Draco menggenggam tangannya dan mereka berjalan bersama dalam keheningan. Ketika mereka sampai di koridor kosong terakhir, mereka berpisah tanpa kesedihan karena mereka tahu, di dalam hati mereka saling memiliki.

A/N : maaf banged ! Aku tau chapter ini pendek! But i like to keep it that way! Karena menurutku aku tidak bisa merusak momen romantis ini dengan memanjangkan chapter. Sejauh ini, ini chapter favoritku!

Plis plis plis plis review ya! Hope you enjoy


End file.
